Minecraft's Deadliest Killers
by ToastOfSparta.Wck
Summary: First fanfiction. Has Mob Talker with some romance, Voltz Mod and War, Modern Warfare Infamy, that will be explained through out the story. Rated M for Violence, Language, etc. As you can see it's a crossover of a games like Prototype and Infamous and much more. If you read a Prototype story, you'll know that body count will be high. 4 guys, 1 world, what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1:Improved: High way to Hell

XxXxXx:** T****his my first story so please don't be too negative and flame me ;_;. But yeah...This story will contain a bit of Najee's version of Mob Kingdoms with powers but there will be Kings and Queens and princes and princesses that actually aren't monsters but normal LOOKING people with my my own OC's. I'm hoping you guys will give some pointers on fanfiction because I really suck at it...badly. By the way I want to thank Rhapzody for reviewing and pointing all of my mistakes so this a rewritten version of the first chapter hopefully a litte better :S**

** So yes there will be some form of Mob Talker romance or I'll try in this fic. Accompanied with Mob Talker we have Mo Creatures, the Voltz Mod pack (this mod does need some love 3), Infamy Modern Warfare Mod, and much more that I will hopefully explain through out this story. Oh yeah I'm also including, which I**** think**** no has done, Prototype and Infamous powers into this Fanfic and a few more surprises... Anyway Enjoy :S :S **:XxXxXxX

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing in these stories except my OC's. They go to their respected owners.**_

**"Speech"**

_(Some form of thought from me)_

_*Cough, sneeze, blush, sigh, etc, and onomatopoeias*_

_"Thought"_

'Air Quotes sarcasm'

Over Exaggeration

_**December 19, 2013 **_

_**8:21 P.M Power Status:Green**_

**[Highway To Hell]**

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

Freezing, wet, and cold; That was a pretty great way to describe this Friday night playing on my Ps3, the game_ Prototype_, at my house, while my friends were laughing there ass off playing Minecraft. My names Jerome but my friends call me Jay. I stand at 5"11, wearing a black shirt-jacket combo with a silver hoodie ,that covers most of my face, and a **multitude** of pockets and with the back flaps of the jacket falling down to me calves, (im failing to describe Alex's jacket from Prototype with a mix of Kessler from Infamous), black finger-less gloves with a skeleton like design, and black jeans with grey True Religion shoes. If you can't tell already, I just like the color black, to me, it makes me feel safe and hidden from prying eyes and another weird thing about me... I actually have heterochromia. My left eye is a vivid forest green color with my right eye being a shiny, almost metallic, silver eye. That's normal right condition for a person with heterochromia right?

Well God decided to add more "interesting" things to me like how I can see in different in ultra violet and thermal or having the eyesight of an eagle or, my personal favorite, see through walls. Oh the fun I have with that. I'm also 16 years old (sweet 16 :DD) with sandy brown skin, a decent body with a few scars on my abs and back,and my hair is jet black with short, straight 'funky' style that makes all messy and stick out (it kinda looks like Zedd's hair if anyone know who im talking about if not look him up).

My friends, TJ, Austin, and Micheal, decided that we should have a 'guys sleepover' since the rain started to come down pretty hard and to make even more interesting, lighting decided to strike down from the heavens. Sheesh sounds like God is not happy was not is 5"11, wears a shirt-sweater combo with a picture of diamonds that says "Moar diamonds, Moar problems", grey jean's with a chain coming out his pocket. The guy wears a beanie, almost everyday might I add, with the Assassins Creed symbol on it and a sweet Mini-blue Fashion LED watch, silky smooth vanilla skin,and body of a freaking athlete. TJ is 16 but is a month younger then me with blonde hair that goes down with spikes on the end with ocean blue eyes (look up Jude from 6teen that's what I'm trying to describe failing at it). Austin is 5"10, wears in my opinion basically Cole's jacket from Infamous because that's the best way I describe his jacket...sweater...yea. For some reason, Austin like to just wear fedoras. Don't know why but he does look good in one kind of reminds of Hugh Jackman wearing one. He has ash grey eyes that has a little bit of sparkle in them like some happy kid. In fact his hair kinda resembles his hair except it's chocolate brown instead of black and waves at the back. Michael stands at 5"11, 16 years old, 2 weeks younger then me, he wears a pair of Oakley half jacket 2.0 glasses with a baseball cap that says "America Home of the Free because of the Brave" which he wears backwards, and a skeleton bandanna around his neck which he sometimes cover his mouth saying he's a terrorist as a joke to scare my neighbors. Until my neighbors call the police -_-. He has vanilla like skin and and lean built body and wears a grey jacket with the sleeves also has ruby red eye's which is a REALLY rare for an eye color hense why he wears shades.

Out of all of us, I'm the most deadliest knowing about 3 different martial arts, Piguaquan, Hipkido, and Mugai Ryu. Having mastered the majority of them with computer hacking skills photgraphic memory, and escape artistry could be useful in the near future. TJ is the most explosive knowing how make to bombs out of almost anything and knowing 2 martial art, Shotokan and Southern Dragon style with pick locking. I don't how he learned pick locking but what ever. Austin, knowing Muay Thai boxing and knowing how to breakdance in combination with his martial art kind of acts like 'The Way of The Spider' and Michael, knowing Pangomot and Muay Boran, with some parkour techniques are the pranksters knowing how to set up traps to the simple bucket on the door to pitfalls. They usually get TJ because of his expression and they can't prank me because it usually backfires on them or it doesn't go as planned. Even though TJ talks more I'm apparently considered the leader off this group. My flaws are kind of like a shark, keep moving and not being able to focus on a single point at hand half the time. That's why I sometimes get my ass handed to me when I spar a few times with my friends. TJ's flaw is brain over brawn. He tries to outsmart opponents and not use TOO much violence. That can really bite him in the ass sometimes because brains can't beat brute force all the time. Austin's is usually guns blazing and really thinking through the situation. Sometimes there's just a few walls that are a little harder then is to cheat and go for cheaps shots every now and then which can totally backfire back at his face if it fails. Michael's flaw is to cheat and go for cheap shots every now and then which can totally backfire back at his face if it fails. In the end, all 4 of us have a love in video games, staying home, know how to use firearms, and eating stuff that can screw up our bodies.

That aside, it was good way to keep me company while my parents were away on a business trip over seas and while my sister was out of the country. Their houses had no power anyways and I'm only one in the west coast with 10 back-up generators and has their lights on. That's right 10, seems overkill but my dad got paranoid after a blackout incident had occurred. He was about to send a status report on his job, when the power cutoff and he lost a ton of very very important data. He's been paranoid since that day and I make the fat guy in Die Quadriliogy look sad with his power generators. The reason they were laughing their asses off is because they had just finished building the last of our secret bases, **Pentagon Zero**,which by the way is secluded on a island that is invisible, when Michael was working on the wiring. **Somehow** he mixed up the red-stone wiring on the cables on the anti-matter cannons and manged to aim it himself. Well as you can guess it did kill him with all of his stuff and his reaction wasn't one to miss because TJ and Austin were laughing pretty loud that kind of echoed. And, to add insult to injury, he had about a wealthy worth amount of stuff on him like I don't know uhm 10 anti-matter missiles, 13 nukes, an AK-47 with 5 clips, a Barrett-50 Cal with 4 clips, his power armor ( for what reason he wasn't wearing it will remain a mystery), 3 tesseracts, and 4 stacks of diamonds.

4 stacks of diamond, really? And I have no clue what Michael was using it for anyways and why he would carry an abundance of stuff on him? Well doesn't really matter because we have a 50x50 room with a chests of it in stacks. But still come on Michael. _"Note to Self: Supervise Michael on what he's carrying." _Off the subject,

I had just beaten _Prototype_ again for the 5th time when TJ called for me from the basement.

**"Hey Jay, can..you...haha...come...down...here?...PffttHAHAH AHA!"**

I sighed, wondering what they need because TJ is smart on red-stone wiring. I'm pretty good with red-stone but he takes it to overdrive, I like a making a elevator 50 blocks high. *Sigh*

**"I'll be there just give me a second."**

I was turning off my Ps3 when, the lighting struck down near a tree._"Jeez, I hope this clears up tomorrow"**,**_I thought to myself. As I was heading down to the basement, I could hear the guys talking about something while a metal version of Megaman Man II - Dr. Wily's Castle was playing in the background of my basement. I went down the concrete steps, which leads to my basement. It has a couch in the middle and we have different gaming stations on each corner of the basement.I control top right, TJ has top left, Austin has bottom right, and Michael has bottom left. We have a custom mini built into the couch for some magical reason. All you had to do was remove the seat cushion and pop open the I went to the couch to grab a Coke but all I found was an I.O.U card on the freezer. I growled in annoyance and decided to talk to TJ and figure out what all the fuss was about. He was in Michael's corner with Austin and Michael and they were trying to rewire our launch cruisers and anti-matter cannons because of Michael's *ahem* 'mistake.' After TJ calmed down I said, **"So TJ, what do you need of my assistance"**I said in a dead tone voice.

**"Well first off,**_**"** _TJ stated, still laughing a little.** "Don't do that voice, it creeps me out", **I rolled my eyes to his response_._

**"Secondly, we fixed the red-stone cables and got it operational but..." "But what?..." **I asked_._ TJ took a breath with a serious look and nodded to Michael_. _

**"That's the thing"**_**,**_ said Michael_, "_**We can't really figure what's wrong. There's power being sent through but they're not receiving any of it and to top that, the screen started bugging out and showing some weird symbols."**

I was intrigued why Michael said that because me and TJ worked on a system where even if one cable was taken out the back-ups would kick-in. The symbols however... well I'll just do a system check. So I sat down on Michael's chair(which is not a computer chair more like a recliner)and looked around for the problem and noticed it immediately. I'm not surprised if they couldn't spot the problem because it was really well hidden.

**"Well I've found the problem"** I said.

**"What?"** all three of them replied.

**"See how the coloration of cables is different?",** pointing to the screen. **"Yeah?"** TJ said_._

**"Well, its not real cable it's a camouflaged block disguised as one."**I took the wrench shift-clicked and nothing happened.**"See?"**

** "Wait what?_"_**

TJ was pretty shocked because it's rare for him to make a 'mistake on red-stone wiring. REALLY RARE. His expression looked like someone just split kicked his nuts into 2. In my opinion it looked kind of funny because this is TJ after all. I was surprised camouflaged could do that in the first place. After a few minutes of tinkering, I started to hear the machines moving with a *CLANK*.

**"There all fixed, happy?...TJ?...Earth to TJ?..."**waving my hand in front of his face.

With a sigh_, _Austin came up to him and gave one good ole' bitch-slap-to-the-face and that got him out of his stupor.**"Thanks I needed that,"** TJ said rubbing his cheek.

**"No probs, hey I'd be shocked too if that happened to me but the question now is...how did it get sabotaged? I thought the only you could do that is if was done manually." **Then Austin turned towards me.

**"Isn't this our own private server with the most ridiculous password and IP?"** he asked.

**"Well props to you Austin for paying attention to me and TJ's explanation on this system."**

**"Thank you."**_  
_

**"But yea, this our server Austin and your right about the sabotage thing but it could have been Warlock making us think it was the server bugging out again," **I said.

Warlock is Michael's friend who he met on a video game convention in Florida. Warlock is just his code real name is Frederick "Warlock" Kaludis or Warlock to his friends.(Instead of me giving a long description of Warlock, just look him up on Die Hard and when you see the image of him imagine him being skinny) We shouldn't really know this information but Michael somehow squeezed him out during there time together on Florida.

**"Doubt that. I checked before I was hooking up the launchers."**

** "It was probably the explosion then"**I said.

**"Probably, but what about the random symbols?"** Austin asked_**  
**_

I started to do a diagnostics check when a window popped up that said 'Update Done'.

**"Oops...hehehehe my bad"**said Michael.

He immediately jumped at the keyboard and started typing some sort of code on the keyboard and closed the window in a bit of a hurry. I caught a few words like 'Mo Creatures' and 'Mob Talker' but I could be imagining it. When Michael finished, he stood back up with a hint of...blushing?

**"Uhhhh...I just added needed to update a few extra mods that I added a few weeks ago," **he said looking down at the ground in shame.

** "And what were those extra mods, Michael?"** I asked in suspicion.

**"Can I tell you another time?",** he said with bit urgency.

** "Yeah I won't really touch on the subject unless you want to. It's your choice if you tell us or not". **He sighed in relief when he heard that.

_"It would be nice to know what he's hiding in the computer of his from time to time, alas that is for another place for another time,**"**_I thought.

**"We finally got out of the way let's go get some food for the fridge. I'm kind of starving,"** said TJ_. _**"I wouldn't mind take-out who's in?"**asked Austin.**"Sure, you guys can head to the car first. I need to check something out."** I said. **"Ok we meet at the car, come on guys,"** replied TJ. **"YEAH TAKE-OUT!"** shouted Austin and Michael high-fiving each other.

As they heading back up stairs I was still curious to what those symbols meant. When I examined the cryptic message but it just looked like a jumble of nonsensical characters like that hacked ROM game called MARIO that revealed a pretty gruesome picture at the end. Then an idea struck me like that lightning struck the tree. (Poor tree) I decided to do just that. I tried to reconfigure the image that could be passed of as gibberish into a different file. It took about 5 seconds to reconfigure the image which kind of bothered me to how easy this was like someone WANTED me to find the gold at the rainbow. When the image slowly started to appear, what I saw turned my blood cold. It was an image of the EXACT same message in the game that read 'Victim #1. Eyeballs were unable to be found. The victim was hung up against the tree with multiple burn and lacerations marks. Causes of death unknown, unidentifiable fingerprints were discovered all over the corpse.' And the image was...*gulp*...Warlock, all bloodied and was portrayed to what I had just read. Then there was 1 last message that said, 'Welcome to the hell in your own making. This mortal cannot join you on your conquest for power and in the end his death shall be an example of your weakness towards human emotions. You shall meet a hooded stranger in the middle of the crossroads '

...

...

I was speechless to what I just read and witnessed. I wanted to obliterate the ludicrous computer or destroy the whole image and NEVER want to see it again. _"And what does it mean 'a hooded stranger in the middle of the crossroads?'_I was snapped out of my train of thought when TJ called me on the phone and told me to bring my ass to the car 'cause the rain was lightening up but the winds started to pick for some odd reason. I looked at the computer and decided to save the file on my USB. I turned all the computers off, grabbed my keys to the house, and checked all the light switches that weren't necessary and turned off all the heat sources so my house won't burn down. I was leaving my house, when lightning flashed for brief moment. I tried to ignore it still saw a brief image of a man being hanged on the trees. I started to work towards car. TJ's car is a 2013 SS Camaro with a red body, black hood, grey wheels, and silver racing strips running at the down it. I opened the back seat door, drenched in rain, with the A.C was on max heat next to Michael.

**" What took you so long Jerome?"** said TJ looking into my eyes.

Now things start getting serious. They only call me Jerome unless there worried about me. EXTREMELY worried about me. **"Sorry about that...I just needed to turn a few things off and make sure all the doors and windows were locked"** I answered in a nonchalant tone.

I may be good with pokers faces but my friends are the only who can probably see almost right through me. ALMOST. He sighed knowing it was pointless to talking to me about secrets. He started to back up the car on the driveway.

**TJ P.O.V **

I sighed at this point knowing full on well that he isn't going to spill the beans. So I just started to back up the car and head towards open country road. It was pretty quiet the whole damn time and the way I looked into Jerome's eyes, I knew something was up. He saw something on that computer right after we left. Damn! I knew I should taken a look to what he was doing. The tension in the car was pretty tense even though we had the radio on. Like they say 'the air is so thick you can cut with knife.' Even Austin and Michael weren't making there funny remarks on something to keep of our mindset. The rain and the wind combo were really not helping the situation at the moment to which at this point the visibility was crap. I tried to make my headlights brighter but the result was the same. I can't see for my life. Just when I thought things couldn't any worse, Jay finally said something what felt like hours.

**"There's someone in the middle of the road."**

At this point I was confused but when we started to hit the crossroads I started to see him too. I stepped on the brakes, hard, and was a mere inches from ramming over him. I decided to grab my Desert Eagle in a secret compartment in the radio. I put in my pocket and started to open the door when Michael blurted out.

**"Dude are you crazy?!"**

**"This guy is out here in the middle of nowhere; correction, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING ROAD IN THE RAIN WEARING A HOODIE FOR CHRIST SAKES?!"**

** "Why do think I'm bring my D-eagle,"** I whispered to him just in case somehow this guy can here us. **"I already knew this guy is not human but that won't stop me from shooting him in the head." **

**"And if that doesn't work a quick snap to the neck should do it."**

I started to slowly open the door and walk out while Michael and the rest of the gang started to open the seats to all the machine guns and loading clips. Yeah I got an ass load of weapons in my car, is that a smart idea? Maybe not but hey it the worst situation presented it self to a us in a time of need. I slowly approached said stranger and responded.

**"Hey you alright there man? Need a ride or something?"**

All he did was tilt his head a little and out of nowhere whips out a diamond sword. That's right a fucking diamond sword. Where did he get? Who cares. I reacted fast enough for him to swing at my face, millimeters away, just grazing my nose. I just started to pelt the guy down by shooting a few shots at him and try to kick is stomach, but what does he do? He slices the bullets out of the air like they were flies and blocks my kicks with his sword. So the only option was to back up and let loose on the bullets or try to land a few jabs on his face. Then Jay started to open fire at him with his akimbo M1911. He may be able to cut bullets out of the air but I like to see him slice a barrage of bullets from Jay, who has rapid trigger finger from all the mouse clicking over the years. I was running back towards the car looking through the cup holders for an extra mag until I heard a ear piercing scream.

I looked outside to my horror 'it' stabbing Austin right through his gut and dropping him down. **" Austin!"**Michael shouted, running towards his limp body** "Shit, you fucking bitch!_" _**Jay said**_._**

He whipped out akimbo M1911 pistols and started to let loose on the guy. Michael and I started to run towards Austin while Jay gave us covering fire. **"Austin, come on stay with us man, stay with us."**

Michael removed his bandanna and wrap it around Austin's cut. _"_**TJ hold the wound while I-...*gurgle***_._

My eyes grew wide when Michael's throat just had a gaping hole, blood leaking out of it. **"R...u...n...T..J"**

**"NOOOOOO!"**

Those were the last words Michael said and he dropped dead on the asphalt. I looked to where the shot came from and what I saw made my blood boil. Jay was lying on the ground face first with a sword stuck to his leg stuck to the ground. And I look at what the hooded stranger was holding. He was holding the M1911 that Jay was using.

**"Son...of...a...BITCH!"** I said.

I just let the bullets fly but none them hit him. I kept pelting bullets into until I heard_ *CLICK* *CLICK*. _I threw the gun aside charged towards, hoping for a some form of contact. But he just swatted me away like child and I went flying hitting the car hood. I closed my eyes, and waited for him to finish me, knowing it was over. Then *BANG*.I slowly opened my eyes to see Jay lifting himself up and shooting the hooded stranger one bullet in the guy's left hand hand making him drop the gun due to the pain.

The hooded stranger slightly reeled back and looked at Jay who said **"I'm not done with you motherfucker".** The stranger pulled the sword out of Jay's leg who howled in pain.

** "AAARRGHH!"**

Swiped the sword at ground to removing all the blood. The stranger pointed the sword at Jay and said in a low hiss.

**"Any last words mortal?"**

I saw his eyes for the first time...they were just pure white that glowed with a burning hate into the stormy night.

**"Yea...*cough*...I do"** muttered Jay but loud enough for 'him' hear.

He slowly reached out towards his pocket 3 grenades wrapped together.

_"._**..Fuck you too."**

And he pulled the pin.

A fiery explosion engulfed Jay and the hooded stranger shaking the air and making me ears buzz after the shock of the explosion. I slowly lifted my self to see the damage. I was the only survivor. Pain started to hit me near my lungs...I was bleeding out due to the shot went through Michael hitting me.

**"Hahahahaaa...*cough blood*...so this how go huh? Well hopefully the afterlife will be better than this version of high...way...to...hell..."**

Darkness surrounded my vision before seeing HIM. That was all I remembered before I passed.

* * *

**Author Notes:I hope this rewritten version of my story catches the eye of a few more people.****  
**

**If you are a martial artist guru, I know Mugai Ryu is a martial for the sword and not really a form of defense for the body unless you have a weapon and that Pangomot technically involves Panantukan, Kali and Arnis, and Silat which is all a combination of Filipino boxing in-a-way. **

**I do have a reason for making them a bit overpowered because I read a bit of Mob Kingdom, props to Najee, and there powers kind of seemed a little OP and in this story the mobs are gonna have more powers and abilities. So yea I am preparing my characters and then some when they get there "other worldly abilties" *cough***

**And If your really a nerd you'll notice I used a specfic martial arts set that accompanies each other very well that may be recognized in a certain video game *wink wink, nudge nudge*. :3**

**I'll let you guys figure out what it is, it kind of obvious actually. There I used pistols instead of Uzi's or Mp5's. **

**There Rhapzody I still included weapons but pistols and some hand-to-hand and I'm sorry if there characters are still weird I will try to fix that in the next chapter.**

**Hope you like my 4,650 word first story. Improvised give or take. -Wck**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Universe

**XxXxXxXx:** **Hey guys, Wck here again back with a new chapter. I left the story in TJ's P.O.V with him passing out due to the massive amount of blood-loss and seeing the hooded stranger STILL alive somehow surviving the explosion. So yeah the guys are dead...or are they? They will finally get to meet the hooded stranger who attacked them and ask an important question. Why did he kill them? I will be using a certain scene that is very familiar to a certain all knowing entity of the universe and more. **

**PROMETHEANS WHAT?! There's a hint for you folks who know the "Prometheans" and what character I'm using for the guys in this chapter hehehe.**

**Oh and for those you who don't the martial art franchise I used is...what for it...Mortal Kombat. **

**I am sorry for this chapter for taking so long to upload but I just like to write REALLY long chapters because...I can...I CAN'T HELP IT IM USUALLY IN A GOOD MOOD WRITINGS STUFF LIKE THIS. At least its long enough to compensate for the slow updates. Well enjoy this chapter...Hopefully -Wck :XxXxXx**

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing in these stories except my OC's. They go to their respected owners. I give credit to DemonFireX for portraying this character very well in which I failed doing so.**_

_Warning if you don't like long amounts of dialogue well prepare for this chapter because there's gonna be a lot of it. _

"Speech"

_(Some form of thought from me)_

_*Cough, sneeze, blush, sigh, etc, and onomatopoeia's*_

_"Thought"_

'Air Quotes'

**"Used for a certain character in this story as dialogue"**

**[Meeting the Universe and Minecraft's Rising Mortal's]**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I slowly tried opened my eyes, only to be met with pain. My gut felt like someone had lit a fire in my stomach. When it subsided, I tried to open my eyes, focus slowly coming back, to take a look at my surroundings. I picked up my fedora off the ground and put it back on my head to notice the ground had sort of smooth metallic like surface that I was near a cliff edge which over-looked a massive expanse of open air. Clear blue heavens that stretched as far as the eye can see and white clouds were everywhere. Another thing I noticed was the impressive structure like building that floated among-st the clouds. This place kind of reminded of the Matrix except more bright colors and open air. I started to hear snoring to my left and what I saw almost made me burst into tears, laughing. ALMOST. TJ was sprawled out on the floor-like-ground. Jay had his hands behind his back, like the dude was taking a nap or somethin'. How he got into that position, I'll never know. And Michael? Oh boy If only I had camera on me. DAMN IT. Michael was in a fetal position...sucking the hell out of his thumb.

I swear I heard him say, "Mmmmmm...5 more minutes Fluffy "

Ah yes Michael's 'thunder buddy' teddy bear. Every time he goes to sleep and thunder strikes, he holds that thing like there's no tomorrow. Don't know why he still has a teddy bear but hey that's his life and I'm not gonna be an ass about it. So I slowly got up, still trying to get my bearings, looked through my pockets and found what I was looking for. Luckily I didn't forget my trusty AIR-HORN. Never leave house without it with my butterfly knife and my phone in tact as well, which is a bit surprising but hey I ain't complaining. I gradually walked towards to my soon-to-be-awake friends. I covered my ears with my ear-buds, closest thing I got to earplugs and pressed the horn. *HHHHOOOONNNKKKKK*. Immediately, they all shot up and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? KILL IT WITH FIRE!" said TJ, who started to 'panic at the disco'.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HE BE CLIMBING IN MY WINDOW!", Michael shot up so fast it made Usain Bolt slow.

"Owww...I was enjoying that nap, thanks a lot Austin."

Jay was the first to get up and pat the dust off him. Michael helped TJ get up, still trying to recover from the blast of my horn. I noticed that Well, since that's out of the way, I started to look around my surroundings wondering where in Fort Knox are we because this started to look awfully familiar to a certain game I had just beaten not to long ago. Well looks like were not in Kansas anymore. Cheesy I know but still something to light up my spirits.

"So," I said, "Anyone's guess is good as mine to where the hell are we at the moment because, I think we're in heaven and I rreeaallyy don't want to stay here forever."

**"It may seem so child, but you are not in heaven; sent for all eternity, but have not completely passed on from the land of living."**

All of our heads turned towards the voice. I snapped my eyes shut due to the bright light coming from the clouds. When the light had died down, I opened my eyes only to be met with a being. The being was in no doubt, female. She stood at 7 feet, easily towering over us, and is wearing a beautiful blue and white dress with an odd crest surrounding her head. The only thing that made her stand out was her light grey skin and flat nose that resembled that of a snake, and her eyes seemed to emit this calm type of atmosphere that gazed down upon us.

She smiled at us,** "Where your life had ceased, another was born; Jay Winchester, Thomas Jericho, Austin Bolt and Michael Knight"**

That snapped me out it when she said our names. The surroundings, her looks, the structure, her knowing my name, but she couldn't be...

Finally, TJ spoke up, "If we're not in heaven then where are we, how do you know us, and who are you?"

**"I have been to many universes, seen numerous things through out my life, and different plains of reality. I also go by many names, but in your world I go by as 'The Librarian'."** said the being

My brain had stopped working to process all this. We did know that name, we had done an all nighter just to finish the game, taking turns every few hours. The thing is, it's kind of hard to swallow that type of information down and believe it at the same time.

"T-The Librarian?", Michael stuttered, "But how's that possible?"

I slowly started to walk backwards, fearing what she could do to us. This all knowing god-like entity, was talking to a mere human, like it was the most normal-est thing ever. I could understand her talking to the Chief, but us? At this I was starting to wonder if I'm hallucinating pretty hard knowing I'm in some form of limbo between life and death. The Librarian saw us and gently raised her hand seeing our fear.

**"Do not be afraid. I assure you no harm shall be inflicted upon you and that this is not a figment of your imagination. I truly do exist in your plain of reality, as well as many other things that you have no knowledge towards."**

I started to calm down a bit knowing full well that I can trust her words and looked at the Forerunner standing before me. "So did we really die?", said Jay. The Librarian responded sadly, **"I'm afraid so young one. But you are needed in a different universe that lies ahead of you.**

"You kept mentioning that, but what do you mean by that?" asked Jay.

**"You are all taking part of something much greater than anything asked of any other being in this universe or any other as matter of fact. Your destiny has been mapped out before you even born.**

"What kind of destiny exactly?" I asked. The Librarian hands directed towards clouds behind her. **"Your universe is one out a million others. Each one having various results from the last. What you merely think is impossible in your world, another is achievable in the other. Which is why I stand before you now" **

She looked down at us and said, **"After my time in my universe, I have been observing a number of universes, looking for signs of my existence and knowledge."**

I tried to remember what she said to Master Chief in the Haloverse. "You've been watching humanity for a long time I see," Jay said, "You believed that humanity could acquire the Mantle of Responsibility that you and the other Forerunner left behind, am I right?" Wow since when did Jay think THAT hard about something.

**"Your are correct Jay. You truly do have the ability and the wisdom of the universe I came from. And that knowledge will be proven useful to what lies ahead."**

"And what is that exactly?", said Michael, "We're not exactly what you call 'super soldiers', hell, we aren't even hero's, were just normal low life teenagers that have nothing better to do in our life" When Michael said that, it kind of stabbed all of us in the heart, but in reality, that's really what we are.

**"That's where your all wrong. This is has everything had to do with all of you." **said The Librarian.** "You already know what happened when the Halo Rings fired, I had insured that Humanity was to be repopulated with those specific seeds where it was left behind to ensure to what was about to come."**

TJ replied, "Yea just like you said to the Chief 'a culmination of a thousand lifetimes of planning'. "

**"Precisely. Yet, he was not the only 'ultimate' creation I took importance of. There are other's as well. Each from different cosmos of the galaxy, each with a different destiny that would immensely change the development innumerable worlds." **

Then I had what I think Jay called an 'epiphany'. "So...that means...we're... like those people?..." The Librarian nodded, **"****Much like the Spartan, I saw something from your universe. I had planted the seeds, ensuring that everything will fall into place when the time came."**

So that means we were supposed to die? I got mad pretty quickly, so did the guys. "Hold up, so that means YOU sent after that 'thing' that tried to kill us?"

**"Yes and No. that was an illusion to what you could not comprehend in your reality. I had simply made the illusion to get you here. To you, it was murder, but in reality it was a portal to getting you here safety. I do apologize for the rash intention but it was the only logical thing that you could comprehend." **She said sadly,** "I needed to test your skills and what I saw simply made me know that you are the chosen one's"**

**"The events taken place in your lives were made due to choices you have chosen and also have have affected towards other. ****I only enhanced you on a genetic level and you may have noticed that you have aged 1 year after the 'event' taken place.** "

Well she put it like that I can't get really mad at her intentions. The guys started to chill out as well. That explain why I thought we were a little taller then before. Starting to slowly put them pieces together. When I chilled out I said, "Alright if you say our 'existence' was planned all along then but for what exactly? Our world isn't really facing a intergalactic war with highly advanced weaponry that can destroy suns now is it? Last time I checked."

**"That may be true, but what evidence holds that I was speaking of your universe? That is your purpose in which you were created for. To assist those who are in need of it in this specific universe and ensure survival for those who face destruction."**

"And how are gonna do that? We may not even know a single thing about the universe your sending us head-first into." said Michael crossing his arms. She smiled towards Michael, as if it was some funny joke, and started to floating to us. **"On the contrary, you may know more about this world then you give yourself credit to." **

She reached out with her 'hands' and started to emit a glowing light between our heads. My head suddenly got barraged with memories that weren't my own. Then all of a sudden. I started to feel like I could run a marathon. My hands of all sudden started to turn into blue-like particles were surrounding my hands until lightning burst out them. Then pain started to erupt through out my hold body as if I was being cooked alive.

Well I thought, _"This... can NOT... get... any... worse ...at least..."_

**"In order for you to survive the conditions world and its challenges ahead, you have been given the 'tools' that can assist you."** said The Librarian.

I was slowly losing conscious until I heard her say, **"I have given you the first step to your journey, now the rest is up to you. But be warned young ones, you will tested in Mind, Heart, and Soul. You must be ready to conquer and fight for what you believe or you will be lost."**

* * *

**Third Person**

The Librarian had waved her hands and opened a portal that was about to send them to their destinations. She pulled the portal closer and swept her hands over their bodies, like scanning through a luggage at an airport. The portal swept across their bodies and disappeared from her plain of existence

**"May good fortune lead down to the right in your journey,"** said The Librarian as she went floated back into her 'city in the sky.'

A portal had opened that spewed out 4 'meteors'.The meteors had special type of tails on them. One black, red, blue and green. The trajectories for the 'meteors' went off in for different black meteor had a rough landing, crashing near a village 334 blocks away from the impact site. The red meteor landed towards a forest where the trees immediately caught fire but slowed the crash in the process. The blue meteor landed no to far away from the red meteor, only 221 blocks away. The green meteor landing near the impact site of the black meteor, 289 blocks to be more accurate.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah yea, I'm sorry for not uploading sooner but I had a lot of ideas on how I was gonna give them there power-origin story so I decided to take a few bits and pieces from DemonFireX's story of the Librarian, which I failed to describe by the way and I had a debate on whether I should make this chapter into 4,000 words or 2,500. So in the end I decided to write 2,500**

**So I hope you enjoy this story and I hope I surprised the people who were not expecting this story to come from the Halo franchise. Sorry for you non Halo fans out there that didn't like this outcome but I like both Halo and Call of Duty equally.**

**Sorry if I screwed up the Librarians speech those Halo fanboys.**

**So yea I'll be working on the 3rd chapter as you read this so yea. Please review it would help me a lot. **

**-Wck**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Virus

**XxXxXxXxX: Hey guys Wck here back again with another chapter. The crew was sent to said 'world' and their impact sites were thrown a little of course. They were originally supposed to land near each other but something threw them off and now they're a bit separated Well I like to thank Rhapzody for the first review on my story and follow, as well as helping giving me tips on improving my story so thank you very much. **

**Hopefully this story will get noticed so I can have an inspiration to writing these and I like to write this story. I actually had this story planned out for months but never really wrote down. Oh well. Hope for more people to notice this story. Yeah... :XxXxXxXxX**

**__****Disclaimer:I own nothing in these stories except my OC's. They go to their respected owners. HobTheRobot owns the Zerg abilities. Blaze Rider 7 as well.**

"Speech"

_(Some form of thought from me)_

_*Cough, sneeze, blush, sigh, etc, and onomatopoeia's*_

_"Thought"_

'Air Quotes'

**[Meet the Virus]**

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

Well, I know one thing. This is Minecraft. Did not expect a video game to be in needing of our 'help'. Oh well, I just have to trust The Librarian on this. And another fun fact, we didn't even land anywhere near each other. I guess it doesn't really matter because we can just rendezvous at our base that's been constructed recently. Joy. I slowly tried to get out of the hole that I came in from, which left a pretty long trail of fire and dirt blocks thrown everywhere. Oh yeah blocks, that's gonna be weird as hell later on and bite me me in the ass.

That aside, even though I don't feel pain; _"To which I still have yet to find out. Yay, the fun of looking through someone else's memory is gonna be SO fun" _I thought to myself sarcastically, but it would have been nice to land on something soft like snow or the ocean or maybe even a flock of sheep just for shits-n-giggles.

*Sigh* Oh well that's life for you can't get everything. I started to go through the 'memories' that SHE gave me and I have to admit, I didn't expect The Librarian to give me THIS much of...what she say, 'tools that can assist me'. Having the Blacklight virus was already sweet as hell, but she just went into overdrive and added a 'few' more things from games I've played in the past. Like Cole's powers in Electricity with Ice and Fire. She also replaced my left arm with Nero's 'Devil Bringer' from Devil May Cry 4 but instead of a red and light blue texture, the red was replaced with azure blue and the light blue was replaced with dull cyan. Hope I can do Summon Swords 'cause that was pretty badass during the game.

I also have the 'Rider' inside me. Sucks because I won't know if he's been cured from his the Spirit of Vengeance or he still has it. Also now I have no soul, which I just realized. But hey, I least get to turn into a flaming skeleton with an indestructible chain wrapped around my body and being able to turn anything hellish AND destroy my surroundings when I past by. Who needs a soul, besides it's a good thing because now I don't have to be worried being attacked spiritually.

On top of that, she gave a 'few' abilities from the Zerg in the StarCraft universe. Ok, scratch 'a few', more like ALL of them. I basically have Alex as a 'base body type' except triple running speed, which will rise over time, offensive and defensive attacks have been altered as well and gain the same perks as a fully 'upgraded' Zerg unit, average durability and armor is boosted due to the genetics of a fully developed Zerg units armor, including the 'buildings', and with the Zerg's regeneration abilities, I can almost instantaneously regenerate a from any wound except heat energy based weapons which halve my with that I gained the ability of the Spine Crawlers 'tendrils' and the Spore Crawlers 'seeker spores' as well the ability to grow 'wings' with an 'anti-gravity' ability from the Overlords and burrow underground.

In addition, gaining the powers of a Terran Psionics abilities like Psionic speed, Psionics shield, and Psionic sight. Other abilities include Technopathy which controls technology like me controlling Blacklight, Pyrokinesis, Astral Projection which separates my mind from my body creating a 'spirit' that I could use to scout except the flaw of not having control over my body which compensates by going into 'defensive mode' where the Biomass 'body' protects itself and avoids interactions with other people, the 'X-factor which is like Adrenaline Surge for Alex but different in which I can't explain, and 'cloaking' which makes like a ghost invisible and able to pass through walls.

I have a organic 'grenade launcher' that can fire smoke, acid, and a few a elemental attributes with a 'rocket launcher' that does the same thing with a chemical 'flamethrower' that can spew acid, fire and even ice. On top of that I also have a 'barb launcher which kind of acts like the whipfist in a way. I also gained another morph ability something which is called a 'Pile Bunker', which looks kind of like the end of a REALLY sharp nail.

On top of that I also have the Thor's' 250-mm Strike Cannons, Siege 90-mm Cannon, 120-mm Shock Cannon, Scythe Pistols, the Yamato Cannon which is basically a magnetic field compressing a nuclear 'reactant energy' then releasing it into a solid stream of nuclear devastation of fuck-you-up; instead of nuclear power it's Psionic Storms which still results in the same thing,Ion Blasters, and the Prismatic Beam Array. Last thing I noted was that all of my 'morphed' weapons drastically changed both in combat and in appearance with my entire body having changed into having nanites with the Blacklight, being able to absorb not just organic matter but metals as well.

I can't wait to test out some of these abilities which I won't be used until the situation needs of it. *Sigh* Oh well, I might as hide my strengths and surprise this world. After looking through the 'Web of Intrigue' for about an hour,calling now from on, I decide to look at the rest of my powers later and configure a few as well, knowing that I still have A LOT more to look at. The Librarian also 'gave' me around 2000 bodies worth of Biomass as a good head start.

Who knew that the The Librarian would have this much knowledge on W.M.D's, kind of scary actually. I started to walk into the forest and looking for my phone while I was walking. When I tried to feel for my pockets, they felt a little different like military a outfit. I noticed a small pond to my left which had the mod and I decided to walk towards wondering what I was wearing.

When I reached the pond I wasn't wearing my normal jacket anymore. Instead I was wearing the uniform of the Blackwatch soldiers in Prototype 2, excluding the knee-pads, the radio,the gun holster with the side pouch and the pouch 'belt'. Rather than the usual grayish-blue hue color, it was changed into pure black that made me kind of scary and the NV goggles colors were red instead of the normal blue with Alex's jacket insignia on my back. I liked my jacket but this was, in a way, much cooler and had a threatening vibe to it that I liked.

I was still looking for my phone in my pant's. Finally finding, I played Some Nights by Fun. I started to whistle to the song and I have to admit, it's pretty damn catchy. The sun was starting to set into the horizon and I haven't found shelter yet. In Minecraft, darkness is not your again I'm NOT your average Minecraftian, now am I? I started to walk father into the forest, noticed all these other creatures that aren't in the normal vanilla Minecraft and the weird thing was, all of the hostile mobs backed away from me, as if there was some force telling them 'don't fuck this guy up'. At least I didn't have to kill the animals. It would be cool to learn some new abilities.

_"Michael what have you installed? GLSL Shader's Mod is pretty cool but Mo Creatures.*Sigh* At least it makes Minecraft better. I'll give props to you Michael, where ever you are,"_ I thought,_ " I wish I could consume these animal's. Damn." _Then realization hit me._ "Actually no, bad idea, I'd probably consume every living creature in a 200 block radius just to satisfy my hunger and the locals would probably notice the lack of wildlife and food and I don't want to arouse suspicion...yet" _I shook my head_ "Whoa, gotta shake off that 'Must kill everything'option jeez. I'm not THAT heartless...hopefully"_ I told myself.

My thought's were interrupted when I heard an earsplitting scream of a little girl. I ran as fast as my Biomass body could carry me and running at 75 mph is something not to laugh at. I found the location of the screaming and saw two people, who were not blocky might I add, dressed as bandits in brown cloaks. *Whistle* Both of them stopped holding the girl and threw her aside.

"Ok 'tough guy' be-" the bandit stopped mid-sentence when he finally had a good look at me. Their faces said it all. They quickly looked at me with a hint of fear in their eyes when they saw me.

"Who the hell are you, ya look like ya ain't from these parts" the other bandit said. "Just a stranger walking around in the forest, admiring the wildlife and your right about one thing."

I smiled in the inside of my mask, "I'm not from around these parts."

"Well 'en get lost," his friend said angrily, "Can't you see were a little 'busy' ." "Unless ya wanna get a sword shoved up your ass I reckon ya leave."

"Ooohhh, I'm soooo scared...kiss my ass" I replied

"WATCHA JUST SAY YA LITTLE SHIT," he unsheathed his sword, directing at me, "YOUR GONNA BE EATIN' THOSE WORDS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YA"

"CHILES WAIT!" his friend warned him. Too late. 'Chiles' had already ran towards me, the rage in his eyes is kind of funny actually. As he got closer he swung his sword diagonally, thinking I wouldn't be able to block it fast enough. Wrong. I grabbed his wrist in mid-swing and crushed, hearing all those bones *crrraaaccck* and then *snap* like a twig.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He dropped the sword, stepped back, reeling from the pain of wrist had gone through. I wasn't done yet. I picked him up with my right hand, on the throat, lifting him off the ground, choking out for air and trying to use his good hand to pry me away and I said, "You should've listened to your friend back there, you still be alive." He had a confused look on his face mixed in with the pain. Then I punched him my left arm with edged shield. right through his gut, coughing out blood in the process.

_"Huh," _I thought,_ "Who knew this thing could be used as a skewer"_

His look had a mix of confusion and most importantly, FEAR. I wanted to crave an image of me in his skull, as his eyes slowly started to drift away into nothingness. I proceeded to 'eat' 'Chiles' in front of 'Eddy', who is 'Chiles' 'bandit buddy', and see his reaction to what just happened.

I'm thinking 'Eddy' probably just saw the most disgusting thing in his life and that I just 'ate' 'Chiles' in right in front of him. 'Eddy' got out of his shocked state and pulled out 6 throwing knives, 3 in each hand, aiming towards me with him shaking like a leaf.

"What the hell did I just see...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He screamed.

*Sigh* "Good question...I guess the only thing I can think is, I'm a virus plain and simple" I stated. "And don't even thinking of using the girl as a hostage because if you do...let's just say...hope you like being in a wheel chair." He paled when I said that so what does he do? The only thing he can do; throw the knives at me. I Even if he threw the knives at the girl I would have simply slice them out of the air. I sighed and caught the knives in the air. At this point he tried to run and give himself a head start but fell on his ass like an idiot.

"Please...Have mercy." he pleaded.

"Sorry...all out of mercy." I raised my foot and kicked him square on the face making his head explode due the raw force of my kick. Then I slowly let my Tendrils do the rest of his body. After I finished consuming 'Eddy', the only trace of the two was the blood all over the grass and the sword, which surprisingly is planted into the ground. I 'cleaned' myself and slowly turned around seeing the little girl looking up, watching the whole thing...the entire time...Crap. Please don't scream and run away.

"That...was...awesome!" she said.

Wait...What did she just say? "Awesome huh?" I asked. "You think that was awesome?"

She replied in a cheery tone, "Yeah! You took care of those meanies like BAM and POW. My names Iris. What's your name mister" she said with her cute smile. Now that I had a good look at her she looked to be about 7 years old, wearing a velvet colored blouse with a teddy bear sewn on. Silver-white hair that reached down to her back with a little black bow on her head. Overall she was REALLY, by god, adorable, like some anime character. I crouched down to talk to her.

"Well Iris, My names Jay" I said in a gentle tone of voice, "What's a sweetheart like you hanging around with a bunch 'meanies' like the those guys?" I asked. She had a light red blush across her cheeks, which made her even more adorable. Man, this girl is gonna melt my heart if she didn't stop. Oh the reaction with the guys would be GOLDEN.

"Well I told my Mommy that I was gonna play around with the bunnies. I followed one them, when those meanies found me." She looked down in sorrow. "They were gonna take me away from my Mommy...until you showed up to save me mister!" she said happily. I got back up and chuckled. Man, this girl has some pretty weird idea of what 'cool' is.

"Come on Iris, Let's get you back to your Mom." She tried to walk but stumbled to the ground and caught her before she fell to the ground. "Ow...I think I hurt my foot" she said painfully.

"Here, climb on my back."

She slowly limped her way on my back. When I got she got on, I quickly shot making her 'Eep' in surprise. "Oops, sorry about that." I said

I had to slowly walk, due to her foot being sprained, towards the direction to where the village was. I had to pick up my pace a little I finally some lights in the distance. I blame my eagle like vision -_- because I may be able to see the lights but in reality, it's probably a going to be one hell of a walk. To make matters worse, it was already night time. But the weird thing was, none them seemed to be attacking me. Just like the animals in the forest they had kept their distance to about a 50 block radius. Not even the creepers walked anywhere near me which helped my out in the long run. At least Iris was asleep. She would've probably wanted to know what else I could do BESIDES punching-n-gutting.

"IRIS!...IRIS!...WHERE ARE YOU IRIS?!" a woman screamed in the distance. I'm going to take a hunch and say that was her Mom. All that yelling started to wake up Iris. She slowly opened her eyes and started yelling back.

"MOMMY!"

The woman turned her head in the direction towards the yelling and her face paled. I walked towards the woman, TRYING to look as 'friendly' as possible. Pretty hard when your entire genetic anatomy is made for war or as I like to call myself; Living Weapon of Mass Destruction or LWMD for short. And my 'clothes' doesn't make the situation any more better. As I got closer to the woman I put Iris down to prove myself that 'I mean no harm'. Lucky for me she saw this and smiled and hugged her daughter and spun each other around.

"Are okay sweetie? Where did you go? I was so worried for you." she said. "I'm okay Mom." then she slowly walked towards my leg and started to hug it. "Jay saved me from those meanies when I was playing the bunnies." she replied with a cute smile.

"Jay, huh?" she said "My names Scarlett. Thank you for saving my daughter." then she looked down with a bit of fear in her eyes. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Yes, I need a place to stay for the night. If you don't have a spare room or house that's alright." I said in a calm heart-warming tone. Her face lightened up and said "We have a spare house. Come and welcome to the Village of Iron."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well thank you all for being so patient with me on this chapter. I had a bitch of time writing due to some writers block here and there and me being sick threw my head out the window.**** I know, Jay maybe considered overpowered and he is and I made him that way. Jay IS kill-able but not in the Mincraftia world. The reason being is because well...he does make plans things ahead of time...for the most part. He does have over 2,000 peoples worth of minds, probably some of which are scientist, military personal, and other intelligent...people.**

**I mean he is part viral goo. He can only be injured in such a 'minor' conditon and the closest thing that can probably 'injure' Jay is probably a nuke. Besides I'm gonna give the princes and princesses a few overpowered move-sets as well to balance the scales of power. And I just like the idea of my OC's having all the power but only use that power when it's necessary. Jay will handicap himself to balance himself to his opponents to make the fight fair...unless his opponents are assholes or he just wants to show off or I forget. The rest of the guys will do the same as well. If you hate this then too bad because it is my story and I technically get to do what I want in it. Besides they are a few things that COULD fatally injure or incapacitate Jay in this world but like in HobTheRobot's fan-fiction, the people in Minecraft won't know how much it takes to kill Jay. By the time they do, if they ever will who knows, he's probably built an immunity to it, ignore it completely, or adapt to it. To him almost all the mobs are going to be like hot butter going through a knife or mob mush.**

**I also like to thank Blaze Rider 7 for the idea of the little girl and the woman with the village problems. Thank you all for the patience in this chapter and hope you guys liked it and have a good Halloween or goodnight...day...uuuhhhmm... -Wck**


End file.
